une dernière fois
by Schtroumpfette38
Summary: La mort de Morzan, tué par Brom. Point de vue de Morzan. One shot


« _Ainsi tu m'as retrouvé, raillais-je

_Tu payeras pour ce que tu as fait à Saphira

_Ah ta pathétique dragonne. Allons Brom soit raisonnable, si avec elle tu n'as rien pu contre moi, croîs tu avoir seulement une chance sans elle ? »

À mes mots je le vois pâlir, la haine dans ses yeux est remplacer par la plus grande peine. Je m'en veux de le faire souffrir ainsi, et je ne peux rien faire. Les serments que Galbatorix m'a obligé à formuler ne me laissent pas d'autre choix que de lui faire du mal, et cela m'affecte en retour. S'il savait. Je reporte mon attention sur lui la haine a repris place dans ses yeux. Mais même ainsi je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau.

« _Je te tuerais Morzan, pour ce que tu m'as fait, sans toi rien de tout cela ne serais arrivé. »

Je reprends mon masque cruel et lui réponds :

« _Et comment mon cher ? Je suis plus puissant que toi je me radoucis Mais le roi dans sa grande bonté t'offre une chance de te racheter à ses yeux. En effet tu connais tout les secrets des Vardens beaucoup de ceux des elfes dont l'emplacement d'Ellesméra. Tu pourrais être quelqu'un d'important, ne plus souffrir, avoir un nouveau dragon peut-être … »

En disant ça je continu a l'observer, au moment où je site le grand Parjure, je vois une expression de stupeur s'épanouir sur son visage, puis laisser place au plus pur dégout. Je sais que cela ne servira a rien d'autre que retourner le couteau dans la plaie mais il me parvenir a évité le combat sinon forcer par mes serments, je ne pourrais que lui faire du mal. J'essais une dernière chose :

« _ Si tu viens avec moi tout redeviendrais comme avant, seulement à la place de maître Oromis il y aura Galbatorix. »

Je le vois écarquillais les yeux au delà du possible : combat intérieure. Face à cette réaction je ne peux m'empêcher de reprendre espoir. Je sais qu'il me faut a tout pris éviter le combat car sinon forcer par mes serment je ne pourrais que lui faire mal. Je vois les traits de son visage se tendre, il secoue sa tête et une expression des plus sereines prend place sur son visage.

« _ non Morzan tu sais pertinemment que je ne me joindrais pas a ton maître, mais je suis curieux … Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi quoi Brom ? Tu ne peux pas parler de façon plus compréhensible ?, je réponds froidement, mais au fond de moi je suis dévaster, pourquoi n'as-t-il pas choisie l'autre solution ?

_Pourquoi avoir rallié Galbatorix ? , me demande t-il d'un ton morne

_Pour le pouvoir qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ? , dis-je, et pour ne plus te voire chaque jour près de moi sans pouvoir te toucher, pensais-je amèrement

_Je pensai qu'il y avait autre chose. »

Quoi il a découvert que… Non je doit me tromper ce n'est pas possible.

Je le vois serrais son épée plus fort, un masque froid a repris place sur son visage lasse. Il l'a tire de son fourreau et je remarque qu'il n'a plus son épée de dragonnier : ou elle lui rappelle trop Saphira ou Il l'a perdu. Il brandit son épée vers moi pendant que la scène passe en mode ralentit. Mes serments m'obligèrent à parer les coups de plus en plus puissants de mon ennemi. Un coup plus fort, que je pars avec mon épée, provoque une gerbe d'étincelle qui me rappelle lorsque j'ai pour la première fois, vu mon épée : Zar'Roc. Tu te demande s'en doute pourquoi j'ai appelé mon épée souffrance n'est pas Brom ? Et bien je ais te le dire, Cette épée couleur rubis se nomme ainsi a cause de toi. Car par ta faute depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu je souffre Brom. Oui Brom tu as compris je t'aime et cela depuis le premier jour où l'on s'est rencontré, depuis la première fois où j'ai croisé tes yeux. Certes tu m'idolâtrais mais tu ne m'aimais pas comme je t'aime. Mon cœur ne bat que pour toi Brom quand comprendras-tu ça ? Probablement jamais. Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, j'ai beau me venter d'être fort je vaux plus rien. Je vais mourir. À cette pensée je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire mentale, voilà la solution : la mort .Ton épée arrive sur moi mais je ne fais aucun geste pour la parer, je sens le métal traverser mon armure et s'enfoncer dans mon ventre, traversant mes chaires et mes muscles… Je regarde Brom, il lève des yeux surpris vers moi, il a bien compris que je n'ai rien fait pour parer le coup. La lueur de surprise dans ses yeux bleus est vite remplacer par un éclat cruel et vainqueur. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que même ainsi il est beau. Une autre penser me traverse l'esprit, je serais donc le premier et le dernier des parjures, quelle ironie. Je m'effondre sur le sol, un liquide chaud coule le long de mon flan, mon sang. Il tire son épée de mon corps. La douleur est tel que je e cambre avant de retomber haletant sur le sol. Je sens la vie quitter mon corps. Ma vu se trouble tandis que mon sang coule toujours plus.

Mais avant de mourir il me reste une dernière chose a accomplir : péniblement, je rassemble mes dernières force, ouvre la bouche et articule :

« _Pardon Brom »

_Epilogue___

Brom regardais le corps maintenant sans vie du derniers des Parjures. Alors qu'enfin il se rendait compte qu'il avait réussi le but qu'il s'était donné a sa vie, il tombât à genoux devant le corps sans vie qu'il avait considéré comme son frère. Cet homme qu'il avait considérait comme sont confident, puis qui était devenu son amour secret, pour enfin devenir son ennemi mortel était mort, de sa main. Cette dernière phase qu'il lui avait dit restera le dernier souvenir de Morzan qu'il emporterait.

« _ Je te pardonne. »


End file.
